


Big Bad Handsome Man

by trishamart



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishamart/pseuds/trishamart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city of New Orleans there are witches and werewolves and even vampires that live among the humans.  They live in the houses and apartments of the city, right next door to the humans of the city.  They eat and breathe in the same restaurants and bars although in a different way than the humans. They all look the same, they look like humans, living, breathing, non-drinking blood humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Handsome Man

**Author's Note:**

> This starts from the very beginning though things will change. There won't be many notes in the beginning because everything is pretty much staying the same for the first couple of chapters. I tried to fit everything in the correct timeline. I hope you like it.

In a small town in Virginia, two siblings are discussing the fate of their bastard brother. One is Elijah, the noble brother. The other is Rebekah, the baby of the family. They are vampires, the Original vampires. There were originally six of them, Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrick. Freya was the first to leave, she died of sickness when she was five, and the only one who remembered her was Finn. Henrick was the next to die, he was killed by werewolves when he and Klaus had snuck out on full moon to watch them turn. After that their parents Ester and Mikael turned them into vampires through magic. A thousand years later after running from their father, Finn and Kol were also killed through the use of a white oak stake. The white oak stake is the only way to kill an original vampire. Now there are only the three of them, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. They have been through everything together. 

“New Orleans? What the hell is Klaus doing there?” Rebekah is up and pacing around the living room of her house while her brother Elijah stays standing in one spot.   
Elijah feels at odd with himself, honor to stand with his brother but also wanting to protect his sister. “There are witches conspiring against him. So knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter.” He has always felt the need to protect, the oldest after Finn had been daggered 900 years ago. 

“Well the French quarter witches are not to be trifled with. You don’t suppose they found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?” Rebekah had always been on Klaus’ side, stayed with him for hundreds of years but now she was done. He had hurt her one to many times. She would look forward to the daggering of her brother after the multiple times he had daggered her and kept her in a box for years. 

“Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might want to dial down your glee.” Elijah had always been for his family, wanted to redeem them, mostly Klaus. He had always felt that he had let him down and had tried to make it up for him through the years. Now he wasn’t sure if Klaus could be redeemed but he would never stop trying.

“What family? We’re three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I for one, hope that found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot.” With Rebekah words, Elijah made up his mind. He will try one more time. “Where are you going?” She said as he walked out the door. 

He stopped at the doorway and said over his shoulder. “To find out who gonna make a move against our brother. And then I’ll either stop them or I’ll help them. Depending on my mood.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the city of New Orleans there are witches and werewolves and even vampires that live among the humans. They live in the houses and apartments of the city, right next door to the humans of the city. They eat and breathe in the same restaurants and bars although in a different way than the humans. They all look the same, they look like humans, living, breathing, non-drinking blood humans. 

In this city where centuries of “witches” no one ever thought that the supernatural world actually existed. It was just a hoax, drawing in tourists. In actuality, that world exists right underneath everyone’s noses, every nose except for those who know the truth. That world exists and unbeknownst to the tourists and some locals who walk the streets, those who rule the supernatural world have a hand in the ruling of the human world.

A local tour guide is giving a tour to a group of tourists. “Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans. A supernatural playground where the living are usually lost and the dead stick around and play.”

While the tourists are busily looking around at all the sights and taking pictures, there is one of those dead walking down the street. He doesn’t look dead, in fact he hasn’t been alive in a thousand years. He is a vampire, but not just any vampire, he is an Original. His name is Klaus and not only is he a vampire but he is also a werewolf. A rare breed, so rare in fact that there are only two in the world. To those tourists he looks like any other man walking around the city. They don’t know that he built New Orleans.

Klaus might have a smile on his face but he has a plan on his mind that would defiantly not have a smile on any one else’s face. He’s happy to be back in his old home, in the city where he spent years being the king of the city. When he’d left, the city was burning, friends were dying. He never came back until now. 

Back in Mystic Falls, he had received a note from Katherine or Katerina or what ever the hell she calls herself. He had been chasing her for 500 years and now he was here on a suggestion from her. How the times have changed. She was supposed to have died at his hand, with either her heart in his hand or her blood in his stomach. But she lives based on a series of events that lead him to where he is now.

In the note it said that a witch named Jane-Anne Deveraux was conspiring against him. Now Klaus was not your average man, he had a temper that could burn the world and the determination to see it done. Hearing that anyone was conspiring against him was reason enough for his temper. He didn’t do well with threats, in fact death was his favorite punishment.

While he’s been walking around the city, his goal has been on the square that he now in. A Quarter where witches gather to tell fortunes or sell herbs. Klaus knows quite a bit about witches, he can tell real witches from fakes and right now there is only one true witch in the Quarter. He sets off towards her, but she saw him and based on the fact that she starts packing up her things, she knows exactly who he is. A smile curls on his face, ‘perfect,’ he thinks, ‘just the one I’ve been looking for.’

“Good Afternoon. Time for one more?” He says while sitting down. He doesn’t give her a chance to refuses because people don’t refuse him. They do exactly what he says.

This woman looks calculating with a bit of fear on her face. He can tell she’s heard the stories about him. ‘Good, this won’t take long’. She’s an older witch, perfect for his plan. “Nothing to say here.” He doesn’t approve of her tone but it doesn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

“Oh, no, that’s not very amiable, is it?” He says with a smirk on his face. “You don’t even know me.” Although he knows that she does know who he is, everyone knows who he is.

“I know what you are. A vampire half beast.” She says with a taste of disgust in her tone. “You’re the one they call the Hybrid.”

She was really pushing her luck, he was having a good day and she was ruining it. “I’m the original Hybrid actually, but that’s a story for another time.” He wants information, information she will give him. He can’t give away anything so the next part he says without interest, “I’m looking for someone. A witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me. A Jane-Anne Deveraux.”

“Sorry, I don’t know.” But she does know, she just would never tell him. She says it without a hint of apology in her voice or features. 

She was really starting to get on his nerves and his temper was about to start ticking. "Well, now, that a fair bit, isn’t it? Now you see, I know that you’re a true witch amongst the sea of posers. So enough with the fabrications. I’ve quite the temper.” He smiles wider when he says temper because he knows that just the mention of his temper installs fear.

A new feature runs across her eyes, fear. “Witches don’t talk out of school in the Quarter. A vampire won’t allow it. Those are the rules.” While she may be afraid of him, someone else has installed a deeper fear in her. Who? Who is scarier than him? “I don’t break Marcel’s rules.”

Marcel? He hadn’t heard that name in years. The last he knew, Marcel had died a hundred years ago when Klaus had fled the city. “Marcel’s rules?” It couldn’t be the same person. It was probably just someone with the same name. He had to find out the truth. He didn’t like not having the upper hand and right now he did not have the upper hand, “Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of New Orleans, there is a bar name Rousseau’s where a young woman is tending bar when a well dressed man sits at the bar. She turns around to look at him and her first thought is wow, this guy really knows how to wear a suit. This man is handsome and had the manners of a gentleman. He seemed nice and Cami really needed nice.

“So what brings you to the big easy?” She says with a smile. He’d never been here before, that was for sure, and she would have remembered such a fine specimen.

“I used to live here.” He has a quiet purr in his voice that did wonders to the skin.

“Really? When?” He used to live here and I never saw him, what a shame. 

With a ghost of a smile on his face he says, “Oh, feels like a hundred years ago”, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“I just moved here myself. What brought you back?”

“Well, my brother is here somewhere. I’m afraid he might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind.” He readjusts his sleeve though it was impeccable.

So he was a white knight, rescuing damsels in distress and protecting others from his evil brother. Wow, take it back a notch, she didn’t know anything about him. Fairy Tales are better meant for school children than a psychology major. “You say that like it’s a common occurrence.”

“Well, he’s complicated…. Defiant. Ill-mannered. And a little temperamental. See, we don’t share the same father.” Maybe that was why he wanted to rescue his brother, guilt over having a cheating mother. Stop Cami, you are not a psychologist yet, far from it. “Of course, that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belonged. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble.” Oh, that sounds like a story, as story she really wanted to hear, especially if it came out of his mouth. 

“And I’m guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it. What kind of bind id your brother in?” It speaks wonders of his character, probably the older of the two. He did have that air for protecting people.

The man smiles and gives her one of those looks that says, you have no idea. “He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him.”

“Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid. Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliché.” She finds herself wanting to explain to him. 

“Listen, Camille.” Oh, he can read and it was respectful. No leering at her breasts or one of those slow eye rolls that always made her feel uncomfortable. This guy was really a gentleman. “I’m looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here. Jane-Anne Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her?” 

“No, but I know someone who might.” It’s too bad, she wanted to get to know more about him, oh well he was probably boring. Just her luck, she finally finds a nice guy and he’s boring. All she knows is that she is not dating anymore bad boys. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

A few blocks away is a bar with music flowing out of it. A bar where the witch had told him Marcel would be, but if he’s not, Klaus would find that witch and he would have fun getting the whole truth out of her. When he walks in the bar he sees someone he though had died years ago. Someone he had grieved for, for years. Someone who was like a son to him. Marcel, in the flesh.

Marcel is up on stage singing the words to a song that to most would just be any other song but to those who know him know that that song is him. It says everything about his life. Born a slave to a slave who had had an affair with the governor of New Orleans over two hundred years ago. He had lived a hard life until one day he was saved.

After that he had a family until a night where he almost died but didn’t. His city, his home, burned around him. Now a hundred years later he rebuilt his city, and ruled it with an iron fist. He worked hard for his life and he was king. How do you like him now?

As the song came to an end he thanked the cheering crowd and walked off the stage to where his commanders waited for him. Diego handed him his drink and he chugged it but in the back of his mind he knew he was being watched. Turning his head to the left he sees a man who he hadn’t seen in a hundred years. “Klaus.” He wished that he was surprised by Klaus showing up but he wasn’t.

“Marcel.” Klaus doesn’t look quite so angry but you could never really tell his mood based on his facial features. 

“Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa.”

“Has it been that long?”

“The way I recall it, he ran you out of town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake.”

“And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I’m afraid, I recently incinerated to dust.” Marcel had heard that little rumor, no he knew the truth although it didn’t exactly give him a fuzzy felling.

“Well if I’d know you were coming back into town, if I’d had a heads up?”

“What Marcel?” Klaus screams, frightening a few people around them, those who weren’t vampires. “What would you have done?” Marcel could see the smirk on Klaus’ face due to his outburst. 

“I’d have thrown you a damn parade.” Marcel smiles and his smile brings out Klaus’ smile and they embrace. “Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let’s get you a drink.” Marcel leads Klaus to the back room where they could talk privately, though it would really do no good because everyone either didn’t matter or could hear every word. They sit down at the table while Thierry stands behind him, backing him up. “It is good to see you.”

“It’s good to be home. Oh, please tell me that the current state of Bourbon Street isn’t your doing.”

“Something’s got to draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we’d all go hungry.”

“I see your friends are daywalkers.” Klaus has a curious tone in his voice and Marcel who had known him for years knew that that curiosity would bring bad news to his guys. 

“Yeah, yeah. I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. The inner circle, the family.” Marcel does have a family now, he did a hundred years ago but then they abandoned him. The best thing about his family now was that they were loyal to only him. 

“Tell me, how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?”

“I got the witches here wrapped around my finger.” At that Klaus looked either impressed or angry. Impressed because Marcelo did something that Klaus couldn’t have done. Angry because Marcel did something that Klaus couldn’t have done. Although Klaus laughs, it is devoid of meaning. 

“Is that so?” His smile falls from his face but anger doesn’t replace it. “I’m looking for a witch. By the name of Jane- Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me.” 

At Klaus’ news, Marcel had been knocked off his feet. “Looking for Jane-Anne.” He wasn’t exactly worried just wary and when he looks toward Thierry, the same emotions are on his face as well. “Then you probably ott to come with me. Showtime” He gets up and Klaus follows, he is almost giddy, eager to show off to Klaus. When they get on the street he brings up a subject that has always be a bit of a sore subject between them. ”Oh, how’s your family?”

“Those who live, hate me more than ever.” Although Klaus could never be accused of really loving anyone in his family, he still felt a bit of concern of them. He had a way to deal with them when they became a bit too much. He now only had two of his siblings alive, the other two having died and burned in their coffins. Even after all these years his family still had the ability to unnerve him. The best way to deal with his fears were the daggers.

“Forget them. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own. You taught me that. And what’s mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, Rift raft.” As they’ve been walking out in the dark, a whole new group of people have come out. They are jumping off cars and causing general annoyance. It seems that they have come out to play. 

“Hardly subtle, are they?” Klaus had never seen a group of vampires such as this, doing whatever they wanted with no regard for the humans. 

“It’s the Quarter. There’s no such thing as subtle.” He says it like it was obvious, but when he stops in the middle of the street everybody else stops. He whistles and everyone cheers as Thierry brings a female witch forward with her hands tied in front. Klaus doesn’t have a good feeling about this. “Jane-Anne Deveraux.” So this was the witch that was conspiring against him. “Give it up for Jane-Anne. Come on. Let’s hear it.” Everyone whoops and hollers but quiets down after a few moments when Marcel starts to speak again. “Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth and enforced by me. How do you plead?” Marcel seems to be having a bit too much fun with this. He walks back to Klaus like he’s going to ask him a question but instead he leers. “Was that convincing? I studied law back in the fifties.” When Klaus doesn’t say anything Marcel says “Hold that thought.” He walks back over to Jane-Anne. “Seriously J, tic toc, you know the drill. How do you plead?”

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“Um, that’s a lie. You know it, I know it and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I’m aware of your every move. That you can’t do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don’t we just cut to the chase? You tell me what magic you’re brewing, I mean, tell me, I’ll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man.” Marcel has a smile on his face that to almost anyone would be reassuring but to those like the witches, it looked cocky. Whatever Marcel had that was causing so much uproar with the witches must have something to do with Klaus being in New Orleans. And Klaus was going to find out whatever he was hiding.  
“Rot in hell, monster.” She has a lot of spunk, going up against a two hundred year old vampire with her hands tied and surrounded by bloodthirsty savages.   
“I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you one more chance.” He starts to walk away but stops and the look on his face was pure evil. He turns around to look back at Jane-Anne and before anyone said anything he took whatever was in his hand and whipped it at Jane-Anne, slicing her throat. “Or not.” The vampires are cheering while Jane-Anne’s life spills out onto the pavement. While Klaus stands there fuming about the change of events, the party leaves. Presumably to go find other innocents or parties.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the French Quarter, a young woman named Sabine is showing a group of tourists around. “Welcome to New Orleans, in the crown jewel of the Crescent City, the French Quarter. Jazz and Jambalaya, romance and poetry, not to mention things that go bump in the night. Monsters that feed off human blood. Vengeful spirits of the dead. And my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop Jardin Gris. Go in, browse for a hex.” As the group goes off to look at souvenirs she turns to see a man in a suit watching her. “Are you gonna continue following me, Elijah…or do you want to talk?” 

He seems surprised that she knows who he is. She’s a witch, give her some credit. “You know who I am.”

“Original Vampire, always wears a suit. You and your family are famous amongst the witches. Especially with your brother back in town.” With the Originals, any news is bad news when they’re involved. 

Elijah is known to be the noble one, the one to always approach before his brother. He is the one to talk too, you are more likely to survive if he’s the one you go to. “Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him, someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux.” 

“Well, if he’s looking for Jane-Anne, he’s a little late.” She gives him a sad look that he automatically picks up, guessing the truth before she says. “Are you telling me she’s dead?”

She takes pity on him, giving him a little way as if to say ‘follow me’. “Come on. Her sister Sophie is gonna want to talk to you.” 

\---------------------------------------------------

Klaus is furious when he finds Marcel. He shoves him, “what was that?” but Marcel grabs his shoulder, “Hey, walk with me.” they walk away from the party. “Witches aren’t allowed to do magic here. She broke the rule.”

“I told you I wanted to talk to her.” No matter what he says Klaus is so angry at this moment that he really wants to kill something. Not that he has to be angry to kill but he really needed to let loose some steam. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I got caught up with the show.” Klaus couldn’t tell if Marcel was really sorry or if he had developed a love of acting in the last hundred years. He thinks that Marcel wasn’t sorry and thrived on killing her because she was what brought Klaus back into town. “Those witches, they think they still got power in this town. I have to show them that they don’t. I never wait for an opportunity for a show of force. Another lesson that I learned from you. And besides what you would have gotten out of her, I can find out for you. And I will. I promise.”

“Well whatever it was, it doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” Klaus is in two different places at the moment. One he wanted to find out who was conspiring against him because that was no one that it was just one witch, she had to have a coven who were against him. But on the other hand, he did enjoy a good witch killing. 

“Good, good. Then let’s eat cause all that spilled bloods’ making me hungry.” Marcel walks away but Klaus wants to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. He instead, walks the opposite direction, stopping in front of Thierry. 

“Hey, its Thierry, isn’t it? Anymore Deveraux witches were she came from?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabine takes the Original to the street where only hours before was packed with human tourists. Now it held a group of men and women surrounding the dead body of a woman. “That’s Jane-Anne?” He knows that the body is Jane-Anne though he is surprised that it is in the middle of the street. “Killed in public, for anyone to find?”

Sabine sighs, burdened by the heavy truth that the witches were under attack. They were being ground into the ground by the heel of the vampires. “Only people come ‘round here are the witches. Now her sister’s come to take her body. Her spirit can’t rest until it’s properly interred in the cemetery.” 

“Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this.” 

“No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic.” 

No he was truly confused. “What do you mean, she got caught doing magic?” They were witches, they had been doing magic since before vampires were made. He should know, his mother was a witch. 

Sabine hears a whistle in the distance, suddenly terrified. Elijah could tell that these witches were afraid of something that they couldn’t fight. “You want to know who killed Jane-Anne. You’re about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action.” 

Confused again, twice within minutes. “The vampire Marcel?” How is that possible? Marcel was dead, killed a hundred years ago by Elijah’s father.

“Things have changed since your family left town, and Marcel has changed.” They watch in the background as Vampires descend on the witches “I’m asking you, stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered.” Sabine leaves Elijah then to witness what was all too familiar to her. Elijah hides in the shadows, watching the scene in secret. 

Marcel walks into the light, making it clear that he was in fact alive not dead like previously thought. He looks angry now, hidden under a perfect smile. “Well, well, well. What have we here? I got to tell you, Soph, this street corner is not proven the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson.”

A woman, Soph, which had been kneeling beside the body of Jane-Anne stood up. Ready to give a fight, not caring that is was vampires she was up against. There was a fire in her eyes, ready to burn the world. “We’re putting her to rest, Marcel. Leave us alone.”

Marcel laughs at her. “I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason. Send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind or rebellion, my rules state that witches can’t practice magic in the quarter, and yet a little birdie informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah, while I have you quick Q and A. My old friend, the hybrid, Klaus, he just happened to show up out of the blue.” At the sound of his brother’s name, Elijah’s ears perked up. “Asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?”

Elijah could tell that Soph knew more than what she was revealing. He would have to speak with her. “I don’t know. Witches don’t get involved in vampire business.” She was either brave or stupid going up against a vampire. Elijah grew respect for the young woman standing toe to toe with Marcel. 

Marcel is not happy with the answer she gave him. He had to have something up his sleeve. “Hm. That would be pretty stupid… that’s for sure. Tell you what. Go back to the restaurant. Cook up some of that famous gumbo. Keep those tourists happy. Take the body.” He gives a signal to a couple of the vampires and they go to remove the body, throwing it over the shoulder of one of them. 

“What? No. Stop. Stop. Marcel!” She goes up to him with tears in her voice.

“I’m gonna hold on to your sister’s body, in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here.” Okay, what the hell was going on here? Elijah did not like the fact that he didn’t have more information than the people in front of him. 

“Marcel, Please. Her body won’t be a peace.” She is begging now, a sad sight. 

“Not my problem.” His voice calls out behind his receding back, following the pack of vampires.

Elijah had to get to the bottom of this, but first he had to find his brother. There was something going on here that gave Elijah pause. What was so interesting about a witch that brought Klaus back to New Orleans instead of coming to his brother to settle the matter? Elijah was usually sent first to find out who was plotting against him. He had to talk to Rebekah.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebekah was having a wonderful night. Her brother Klaus had finally left her alone, no longer in the same town. She could finally have a life, own without her brother breathing down her back. She had decided to take a bath in celebration, though her happiness was delayed when she saw that her brother was calling her. Thankfully not the brother that stabbed her in the heart, but her good brother, Elijah.

The first few minutes didn’t interest Rebekah and she was about to stop the call when something caught her attention. A name. “You mean to tell me that Marcel is alive and well?” Marcel, her old lover who had been killed the night they left New Orleans for good.

“Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone, and I haven’t been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into.”

When Elijah brought up Klaus’ name, Rebekah grew resentful. Why was is always their problem to get Klaus out of whatever mess he got himself into. “Sorry. What was that? I stopped paying attention at ‘our brother’.” 

“Rebekah.” His voice was stern, if not a bit disappointed.

Wanting to defend herself, “Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who’s negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe.” Sha wanted to be down with Klaus, never to be drawn into his web of death again. 

“Always and forever, Rebekah. That is what we once swore to each other.” 

“Consider this is me calling take-backs.” She deserved to be able to live her own life. She had been stabbed and betrayed more times than she could count by her bastard of a brother. After a thousand years of being obligated by that dumb saying, she was done. 

“Oh, you’ve called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries. And yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city—“ 

“I may be old Elijah but I’m hardly senile. I know very well I stuck with Klaus. And not three years later he stuck me with a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for 90 years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him.” Her good mood was destroyed, and the bath that no longer held any comfort to her. 

“Enough. No. I believe our brother is in trouble. So whatever is going to between Marcel and the witches, its dire enough that they’d risk bringing an Original back to town? The witches have lured him here. I’d like to know why.” Elijah was plotting again. After a thousand years she knew that Elijah would not stop until everyone one was either dead or dead. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting information out of a suspicious vampire who would no doubt tell Marcel everything. Klaus walks off to find a bar named Rousseau’s. Sophie is in the kitchen when Klaus shows up, no alerting her to his presence until she turns around and sees him standing there. 

“You’re Klaus.” By the way she just states his name instead of asking tells him that she was expecting him. 

“I am. And you’re upset. Sophie, isn’t it? I assume this is about what I just witnessed of your sister on the corner of Royal and Saint Anne.” He doesn’t have any sympathy to give her not that he would if he had any. When you’ve lived as long as he had, death became inevitable except for him of course. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” She was a bit crude but he thinks that she’s doing it for his own sake. 

“It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me?” He wants to know the truth and he wants to know it now. “Why did Marcel kill her?” Sophie looks over his shoulder and sees two men standing there. 

“I see you brought friends.”

“They’re not with me.”

“They’re with Marcel. That’s all that matters.” She turns around to her counter, not telling him a thing that he wants to know. “I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules.” She was afraid of them. Nobody is afraid of anyone but him while he’s standing in front of them. He is the most deadly thing on Earth. Nothing can kill him and yet a small little witch won’t tell him a thing because of two weaklings. “So I talk to you in front of them? I’m next.” She walks out of the room, supposedly out the back door.

Klaus is angry, they just ruined a chance at finding out the truth. He turns around and walks over to them, catching them in his hands. “Are you two gentleman following me?

One of them that was brave enough to speak let out a few words, “Marcel said, we’re your guides.” 

Marcel didn’t trust him. “Oh, he did, did he? Well then let me be exceedingly clear about something. If either of you follow me again, you’ll do so without the benefit of a spine.” He’s still gripping their shoulders when a pretty young bartender walks over to them. He sees the name on the front of her shirt and it says Camille.   
She has a large smile on her face, one that’s no fake but genuine. He hasn’t seen one of those in a long time. “Sorry for the wait. If you’re here for the gumbo, I’m about to break your heart. We just ran out.”

Klaus lays a hundred on the bar asking for his regular drink. “Your oldest scotch for my two friends here, love.” Cami takes the hundred and walks away to grab the two drinks. “If Marcel wants to know what I’m up to then he can ask me himself.” Klaus was already angry but now he was even angrier. It was one thing to not trust him but to have two children babysitting him, which was an insult. After two hundred years couldn’t he have been a bit more original. But Klaus was the original, original. He takes off to find Marcel and hopefully rip his heart out for the insult. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sophie left the hybrid in her kitchen, she walked out through the back door. She stops in front of a shrine that was dedicated to her sister. It was too much, when Jane-Anne had given up her life, Sophie had been sure of their purpose but now her sister was dead and her faith waning. “You got me into this, Jane. Give me the strength to finish it.” There is a faint whoosh behind her, indicating that the two vampires that had been in the bar had now come outside. “The doors work you know.

“You’re doing magic?” One of the vampires questions her.

She was pissed, first they kill her sister, and then they take her body before she can be properly buried, then they come to harass her. “I’m praying to my dead sister. Go ahead. Pay your respects.”

“Ah! Don’t make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel want to know why.” The other vampires tells her. They were going to kill her. After everything that she had given up, they were going to kill her.

“I’d say ask her yourself, but I guess you can’t, seeing as Marcel killed her.” They didn’t get a chance to respond because before either of them could say anything they were gone. One being thrown up onto a wall in the alley, onto a beam protruding from the wall. The other disappeared completely, something soft later dropped behind her. A heart ripped from a chest. 

A man in a suit stood before her. He was wiping his hands on a white handkerchief. He straightened his suit, you never would have known that is was him who had just killed two vampires if she hadn’t just seen it with her own eyes. “I’m Elijah. Have you heard of me?

Yes she knew who he was, every witch knew who the Original family was. “Yes”. 

“So why don’t you tell me what business your family has with my brother?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus is fuming by the time he came to a large building on one of the busiest streets in New Orleans, busy with foot traffic. There is music streaming out of it and people in every nook and cranny. Some are vampires, most are not. It’s a buffet. 

He is looking for Marcel but he is nowhere to be found. A young man is dancing in front of him that he remembers, it is one of Marcel’s daywalkers. A Diego. “Where is Marcel?” He is snarling, almost foaming at the mouth.

“Who the hell’s asking?” The man doesn’t seem to remember him. It baffles him, everyone knows who he is, he is famous. He is their sire.   
“I assume you’re joking.” It’s an insult to himself to not be recognized.

“I only answer to Marcel.” Loyalty. This ignorant man is loyal to his protegee, and by fault should be loyal to Klaus. 

He had given him a chance to come clean, more than he usually allowed. “Well, If that’s the case, then maybe you’ll answer to this.” He takes Diego by the throat, pushing him against the wall. His eyes turning golden like a werewolf. “You’re aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire. Well you can see I’m half werewolf, so I’m gonna ask you one more time. Where is Marcel?”

Marcel comes bursting out of the crowd. “Hey, I’m right here. I’m right here.” Klaus lets Diego go and Marcel is trying to calm him down like a child. “Easy now. Diego is just looking out for me. No body harms my guys. Those are the rules.” 

“I don’t care about your rules, Marcel. And I don’t need chaperons. Why are you having me followed?” Klaus is snarling at Marcel. Klaus is the most dangerous thing in the world, no one can kill him. He is invincible. 

“Come here. You show a lot of force. Let it go, friend. For me.” Marcel takes him away from the crowd. 

“Fine. Why don’t you show me what you’ve done with the place. While you explain exactly what you’ve been up to, in my town.” He is being lead through the house, his house.

“Follow me.” They go up to an upstairs balcony that looked over the city. “Look at that skyline. There, that’s progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way.” Marcel has pride in his voice, he really has done a lot with this town. Turned it into a modern city that vampires can walk freely in, a city ruled by vampires. 

“What of the witches? At my time, they were a force to be reckoned with and now they live in fear. How do you know when they are using magic?” He wants to know the secret that that old witch in the market didn’t tell him. He doesn’t like not knowing everyone’s secret. In fact having a secret from him was like a signed contract for death. 

“Maybe I have a secret weapon. An ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town.” Klaus can tell that Marcel doesn’t trust him, he won’t tell him the truth. Klaus could compel him but after the absence of years he wanted his old friend to trust him.

“It that a fact.” 

“Might be. Or maybe I’m just bluffing.” Marcel isn’t bluffing, he has something that is making the witches afraid. Something that said that a witch had done magic. The very same witch that he had come down here to meet and kill. 

Klaus can small a scent that makes his stomach turn. A weapon that can limit his power over anybody. “You take vervain.” Vervain was a herb that had grown at the trunk of the white oak tree that had been used in the ritual to make them vampires and is the only substance that has power over them. You couldn’t compel someone who had vervain in their system. 

“Burns like a bitch. But I figured I should limit the number of things I’m vulnerable to. Don’t be mad about that chaperone thing. I told my guys to look out for you. That’s all. That’s what we do here. We look out for each other.” They were a family, a family that Klaus had no hold over except the fact that he was their sire. They look down at the street and see a young woman walking alone. Not a wise thing for anyone to do, especially a woman. He recognizes the woman as Camille, the bartender at Rousseau’s. “Yum. New blood.” 

“Bartender. Walking alone at night. She’s either brave or dumb.” He hadn’t been around her long enough to get a read on her, not that he’d want to. Sure she was attractive but there was someone who already had a claim on his heart, whether she wanted it or not. 

Marcel licks his lips. “Let’s see, brave I let her live, dumb, she’s dessert.” He hops over the edge of the balcony and is in front of Camille within seconds.

“You know it’s not safe here alone.” From Klaus’ position on the balcony, he can hears every word, every beat that the bartender’s heart makes. 

“You know I have a black belt in karate.” Oh, she has a bit to her, but Klaus forgot about the conversation because his older brother stood over his right shoulder, in the shadows of the night. 

“Evening, Elijah.” He doesn’t turn at first to see his brother.

“Niklaus.” Elijah has a cautious tone in his voice that Klaus had heard many times over the years. Whenever Elijah thought that Klaus would get angry he always had a cautionary tone in his voice.

Klaus now turns to face his older brother. “What an entirely unwelcome surprise.” 

“And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me.” Klaus wasn’t going anywhere, not until he got what he wanted. 

“I’m not going anywhere until I find out who’s conspiring against me.” 

“I believe I just found that out for you.” Klaus held a suspicious look on his face as he followed Elijah.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is long and that everything is pretty much the same but it will get better. Please Review.


End file.
